Drug Cartel
by The koifish
Summary: Charlie runs an international drug ring. Bella is headed in the direction of taken over it. Can someone pull her out of the lifestyle she knew for so long or will she be doomed to it forever?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Twilight even though I wish sometimes.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Edward's POV  
**

"Bella, you can't keep doing this." I whispered. She stared intently at the money counter as it flipped the crispy 100 dollars bills. She didn't seem to be listening to me, lately it seems she hasn't been listening to me.

"Edward, this is all I know." She replied calmly. I watched her pick up the money and wrap a rubber band around it. She walked over to the stack of money in the open safe and aligned the wad of money with the rest. I didn't know what to do. I wanted Bella out of this lifestyle. I didn't want her to have to look over her shoulder every five minutes to see if the cops were behind her. I didn't want her going to jail just because her dad cursed her with this life. I let out a defeated sigh. I had done all the talking I could and she just wouldn't grasp what I was saying.

"Well, could you at least come home tonight?" I asked with tears threatening to fall from the rims of my eyes. I had missed her so much.

"I'll be there before you." She muttered with a sly smile. I forced a smile back and turned on my heels to exit the office. I slowly made my way to my Maserati Quattroporte that Bella had bought me for my birthday. I would trade in the car I loved, my home, and a breath of fresh air to make Bella quit what she was doing but I knew all too well that that was never going to happen. I slid into the slick leather seats and close the door. I let the 4.2L V8 engine purr to life before I put it in drive and sped off. I didn't go straight home, to tired to put up with Bella at the moment. I aimlessly drove around Forks for an hour before I pulled up to the all too familiar house. I idled the car and stepped out, slowly approaching the cement steps.

"Bella!" I yelled before the echo bounced off the creme walls of the place I called home. There was no answer. She had stood me up. Again. God, why did I try to stay with this girl. Hmmm...maybe because I loved her. Yes, that was it. "Bella!" I called again making my way upstairs.

"In the bedroom." I entered the room to see her laying across our cherry wood king-size bed in a midnight blue panties and bra set and five inch stiletto heels. Her chocolate brown hair was flowing freely down her back in waves of curls. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. No matter what she did, she always seem to trail back and take my breath away. "Like what you see?" She uttered darting her tongue out to lick her top lip.

"Bella honey, we need to talk." Bella slid off the bed and took three long steps to me. I watched as her long, slender legs approached me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. It appeared that the phrase I had just stated didn't register in her brain. She skillfully kissed my neck and ran her tongue over my earlobe. I moaned out involuntarily and snaked my arms around her waist. She kissed the hollow of my neck and made a murderous trail across my collarbone. Bella always made me feel like I was on top of the world. I gripped her little ass and held her up. She tangled her legs around my waist while I led her to the bed.

"Edward..." She formulated through the kisses I planted on her pink lips.

"Shh," I motioned putting my finger to her lips. She kissed it slowly. I moaned out again. The little things she did sent me to the edge. "Just let me please you." She shook her head up and down and her brown eyes fluttered closed. I clasped the bra she had on and guided it down her shoulders. I had examined and studied her body for many hours before so I knew it like the back of my hand. I gently kissed her nipple before I took it in my mouth. I groaned as the hard stub rolled around in my mouth. My cock yearned to be inside of her. NOW. I knew I had to get her ready though. After giving her other nipple the same amount of attention, I kissed my way down her creme stomach. I inhale her sweet scent before my fingers locked onto the waistband of the dark blue lace panties. I drug them down with my fingers while I slid off the bed. I took off my pants and pulled my briefs down with them. My erection sprang to life. I climbed back in the bed and straddled myself at Bella's opening. As soon as I pushed into her, she screamed out and I heard someone yell the words I had been praying I would never hear.

"Put your hands on top of your head!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, of course.**

**AN- I don't know anything about drugs so bare with me. I got all of this out of my Criminalistics book.  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Are you watching?" My dad asked me as he precisely counted out each Ecstasy pill.

"Yes dad." I sighed and studied the packing process. I never understood why he made me stand here and watch this when he knew anyone could count out pills. It wasn't necessarily rocket science, actually it was more like ABC's and 123's. I had been watching him deal drugs since I could remember how to blink. I had seen everything from Morphine to Phencyclidine. I could tell you almost every drug, the effects it has on a person, and how cops identify it. I had been born into this lifestyle and of course I did not like it but I had no choice but to live it. I rolled my eyes while he packed the pills into Pez dispensers and put them each in Zip lock bags in a small cardboard box. He taped the box up with Scotch Tape and handed it over to me.

"I want you to deliver these to Jake, he's having a rave in La Push and needs a supply." I gave him a weird look but he did not notice. He sat back at the kitchen table and I turned to leave. I grabbed my keys off the end table and left the house. I slid into my Audi R8 and raced off into the night.

* * *

I pulled up to Jake's house at a quarter after 12 AM. After finding a place to park, I grabbed the box out of the passenger seat and closed my door. I found my way though the dark woods and was exposed to a meadow opening full of young, naive teenagers bouncing to loud trance-like music. I shook my head and swiftly made my way through the crowd to find Jake.

"Aha, there's my sexy La Bella Mafia." I heard a rough voice state from in front of me. I managed a smile for my best friend and threw my arms around him but not before a large, russet color boy took the box from my hands.

"Hey baby." I slowly placed my pink lips against his and my body instantly warmed up. Jake and I had never dated but we were close enough to where kissing each other went unnoticed. He palmed my ass as I pushed him back playfully, still entwined in his muscular arms.

"How many bottles did Charlie send?"

"I don't know." He frowned his thick brows.

"You weren't there when he packed them?"

"I was there, I had to sit and watch but of course I wasn't paying attention." He choked up a giggle.

He glanced in the direction of the boy who took the box from me. "Quil, pass them out." I grinned as he passed Jake a dispenser. Jake popped the head of the Tony Montana Pez back and took out two of the MDMA pills. He traced my lips with his finger and I opened my mouth, giving him access to put the pill on my tongue. I swallowed it and smiled.

"Come on, let's dance." I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him through the sweaty crowd. I started to grind my back side against his hips as the LED lights trailed a line across my pale chest. I was just about to turn and face Jake until the strobe light caught _his_ face. My breath was then taken away.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Laying across my bed, I listened to Debussy flow freely throughout my room. I stared at the golden walls and let my eyes drift off into a slumber. "Edward!" My eyes popped open and I was exposed to a buff set of arms folded over a chest. I raised one of my eyebrows even though I knew who it was. "Get up, we're going to a rave." I groaned at Emmett.

"No, now get out." He grabbed me by the legs and pulled me off the bed. I knew I was about to hit the floor in less than three seconds so I gripped the sheets and pulled them with me to cover my face. I hate when Emmett did things like this.

"Edward, I'm not going to say it again." I rolled my eyes but reluctantly got up off the floor. I pressed stop and off on the stereo. I looked at my older brother and forced a smile. "Let's go."

We arrived in La Push in less than 20 minutes. Emmett parked the car and Jasper, Emmett, and I got out. We followed the strobe lights into the woods and came in contact with a bouncing crowd of people. The smell of sex, sweat, and pine lingered in the air. A big, russet color boy came up to me and held out a Pez dispenser.

_Are they seriously handing out Pez candy?_

_What kind of party was this?_

Emmett grabbed the Pez and looked at me. "Do not ever take one of these and do not ever take what is inside of them."

"What are they?" I asked taking the Pez out of his hand. I popped the head back and looked to see what was inside it.

"MDMA." He replied nonchalant.

"Ummm...okay..." I took a pill out and was about to pop it in my mouth before Jasper knocked it out of my hand. "Why did you do that?"

"It's Ecstasy Edward." Jazz said snatching the dispenser out of my hand. "Gosh Emmett, why did you bring this douche bag with us?" I snorted at that.

"He's my brother and he needs to get laid so, Mr. I Need Pussy, let's go find you some pussy."

"As much as I do not want to, I kindly decline your offer." I yelled over the horrible music. How could someone listen to something like this? I plugged my ears with my fingers and leaned against a tree. I scanned the crowd and followed the LED lights as they slowly traveled over a pale chest. My eyes traveled up her long neck and I seen the most beautiful face I had ever seen. My cock twitched at the sight of _her_ and I grabbed the bulge in my pants to calm it. Why did this girl have such an effect on me and I haven't even seen her face up close?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Who was he? I had never seen him in Forks. Was he new? That was possible. Why did he appeal to me so much? I don't know but I just had to meet him. I turned to Jake. "I'll be back." I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and let my waist go. I made my way over to the mystery boy but not before a hand reached out and grabbed me. I narrowed my eyes to adjust them to the person's face.

"Bella!" Mike shouted over the blasting music. Ewww, why was he talking to me, better yet touching me.

"I'm busy right now." I muttered, I wasn't even sure he heard me. Mike was not the person I would spend my time talking to. Mike was the type of boy that only looked at the outside and nothing passed the outside. I needed a boy who would love me because of my brains, not beauty. I grabbed my hand out of his grasp and continued my journey to the mystery boy. Once I reached the tree he had been leaning against, he wasn't there. "Fuck!" I swore at Mike. He was always fucking something good up. I looked to the right and left of me. Nothing but sweaty people. Groaning, I made my way back to Jake.

"Where did you go, love?" I didn't feel like talking to anyone anymore and I was definitely ready to go home. I had officially come down.

"Thought I seen someone I knew." I lied to him. "Jakey I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to go home and crash." Me being the good liar that I was, he believed me.

"Alright, call me when you get there." He kissed my lips and I turned to head home.

* * *

I arrived at my home at 1:26 AM and drug myself up the carpeted stairs to my room. I flopped down on the canopy bed fully dressed. Who was this god that I had seen? I just had to know who he was. I _would_ find out who he was.

I awoke the next morning with a headache out of this world. I groaned and rolled out of bed. That's when I noticed I was fully dressed. I pulled the red hoodie over my head and threw it in the closet. I pulled off my shoes and set them on the floor. Was I that tired last night that I couldn't even undress? I undid the studded belt and pulled out of my pants. I fell back onto the bed. I was just about to fall back asleep when I heard my cell phone ring. What did these people want from me? Why did I have to suffer this torture? I felt around my bed and found my phone on the side of my thigh. I flipped it open and uttered into it. "What?" I really didn't know who it was and I really didn't care but when the voice came through the receiver, I froze.

"You have exactly one week to get me 350 grams of coke or you, your father, and mother are dead. Do you understand me?" I knew the voice all to well. I nearly shouted fuck out loud as I screamed it in my mind.

"Why didn't you handle this with my father, asshole?" I spat with nothing but venom.

"Because it's more fun to handle it with daddy's little angel. You have one week Bella, try me if you want." My cellphone automatically hung up and I nearly suffocated myself while screaming into the pillow. Out of all the days, he wanted to fuck with me on the day after I was rolling. I closed my eyes involuntarily, too tired to worry about the bitch that had just delivered the death call. I gently fell into a deep sleep, not ready to face what my father was going to plan after I told him the news. I woke up to a glare of my black alarm clock. 7:23 PM. I glanced at the front window and the darkness caught my eyes. I slid out of bed making my way downstairs to find Renee and Charlie sitting on the black leather couch. What in the hell was I about to get myself in? It really didn't matter cause I had to tell him one way or the other.

"Daddy..." I whined "James called me this morning." His head snapped up a stared at my intently. I knew he was waiting for me to continue. "He said if we don't have 350 grams of coke in one week he's going to kill all of us." I suddenly heard a loud crash as if glass was being broken. I looked up and seen that the glass table between our couch and television was now in small pieces.

Someone was in deep shit.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you like it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own Twilight.**

**AN- I would like to dedicate this chapter to my one and only reviewer stephers1707 and nathalie21 for adding it to her favorites._  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

Monday morning finally rolled around and I dreaded waking up to go to the hell hole called Forks High. It was a poor excuse for a school and each and every one of the students were annoying as fuck. I was so glad this was my last year. I would be done with learning things I would never use in my future life. If it didn't have anything to do with mixing cocaine hydrochloride with baking soda, I did not need to know it. Before I even got out of the bed, I knew this day was going to suck but what I did not know was that it was also going to be great. I rolled out of bed at exactly 7:00 AM and headed straight to the bathroom. I quickly took a warm shower, not in the mood to soak, and stepped out. I dried my body off and put on my undergarments. I threw the towel on the closet floor and slid on my shirt and jeans. Putting my hair into a messy ponytail of curls, I went back into my room. I grabbed my backpack, keys, and cellphone and left, closing the door behind me. I made my way downstairs to see Renee in the kitchen fixing breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in my mouth.

"At least get a napkin Bella." She told me frowning her face. I chuckled and sat the bitten toast on a napkin. "Do you want some eggs and bacon?" I shook my head no. For some odd reason, I had no appetite for produce and meat. I picked up the glass of orange juice off the table and took a sip.

I set it back down before I yelled, "Bye mom, I'm off to school" with as much happiness as I could muster up.

"Bye Bella." I planted a smile on my face. As long as I had to go to this school, might as well make it a good time. My Audi was sitting in the drive with a layer of mist covering it. If there was one thing I hated the most about Forks, it would be the weather. I automatically unlocked the door and glided into the cool leather seats. That was my baby. I loved Audi and this was the perfect one. I would have gotten a corvette but Charlie said he think I just might have killed myself in that car. I couldn't disagree. I made my way up the interstate and found my way to Forks High, even though I knew it by heart. Pulling into the parking lot, I notice a bright yellow Porsche. Hmm, it was not everyday that we seen a sports car in Forks High student parking lot. Well, other than mines. I parked next to the Porsche and got out. I also noticed that there was a new Volvo in the parking lot. New students maybe? I shrugged it off and made my way to my first class.

"Miss. Swan, the office would like to see you." Ugh, what now? I could not even sit down before they called me to the office. They called me to the office almost everyday. I visited the office more than the principal. "Now!" I got up and left the class unannounced as Mr. Stockton continued class. When I arrived at the office door, _he_ was there but he was not alone. There were four more of them. Each one of them had pale skin and piercing eyes. My heart fluttered a bit when his eyes came down to meet mines, a smile creeping on his lips.

"Miss Swan, I want you to meet the Cullen's family. They're new here from Chicago. I would like for you to show them around school since you're always late to class anyway." A bright grin appeared on my face.

"Of course Mr. Cope, I would love to show them around." Mr. Cope forced me a fake smiled and turned to the new family.

"This is Isabella Swan and she will be your tour guide until you all can find your own way around." They all nodded and Mr. Cope and his bald head left. I chuckled lightly as I turned to face the family of Greek gods.

"So, what are your names?"

"I'm Emmett." He held out his large hand for me to shake. I grabbed it and instead of me shaking his hand, he shook me.

"Bella." Just as I said my name, the bronze hair boy stepped up.

"This is Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper..." He pointed each one of them out. "and I'm Edward." Edward. Edward. Edward. I could say that name all day and never get tired of it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward." I said his name as sexily as I could. I extending my hand out in front of me. He took it and gently kissed the top of it. I turned my head and giggled a bit.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella." He bowed his head and I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Mr. Cope standing with his arms folded over his chest. I looked around and noticed that the other four siblings were gone.

"You both can go to class now." He walked pass us and out of the office as Edward and I followed after him.

"So what class do you have first?" I asked once we were away from Mr. Cope. He handed me his schedule and I examined it. "Mrs. Anderson's English, well it looks like we only have Biology together"

"Well that is not good." I looked up at him and he seemed to be in another world. Maybe he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"And why is it not good?" I asked curious. He stopped and turned to look at me. I also stopped.

"Because I will not get to see you much." A big smile appeared on my face. Was he flirting? Did he like me?

"Well there is always before and after school, lunch, and biology." I reminded him. He nodded his head and turned back to start walking but not before he grabbed my hand. We arrived at Mrs. Anderson's door and I grabbed the knob to open it. "Well, here you go." I opened the door and we both went it. There were 24 piercing eyes staring at us as we went up to Mrs. Anderson's desk.

"Hello Ms. Swan." She stood up and I handed her the paper. "Ahhh, a new student." She looked at Edward and smiled. "Class, this is Edward Cullen and he will be joining our class." She looked around the room and then back at Edward. "You can sit next to Ms. Stanley." She pointed at Jessica Stanley and I snorted. I looked at her and gave her my death stare. She knew what would happen if she tried something with Edward but I knew she would. She grinned, sat back in her chair, and crossed her legs. The already short skirt she had on hitched up her thighs some more. I shook my head and made my way out the door while Edward went to take his seat. I went back to Mr. Stockton's class and took a seat. I pulled out my cellphone.

"What is Stanley's number?" I asked Angela, who sat next to me. She frowned her brows but took out a piece of paper and wrote it down. I looked at the paper and type the number in on my phone. I went to the message box and typed _'Fuck with him and I will fuck you up'_. I hit the send button and closed my phone. I hated to be so harsh but some people you just had to be harsh with and Jessica was one of them. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it back out. I flipped it open and seen Stanley had replied. I opened the message _'He is not yours so I fuck with whoever I want :-)'_. I rolled my eyes at the message and closed my phone. If she didn't want her face to end up like Brittany's then she knew not to even talk to him. I slept through the rest of the class and as soon as the bell rung, I got up out of my seat and made my way out of the classroom. Making my way through the crowded hallway, I arrived at Mrs. Anderson's door. Edward was standing outside the door, leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw me and walked over to me. "So how was your first class?" I asked while we walked to his next class.

"The teachers here are horrible, I learned the things they teach here in eighth grade" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed too. "You need somewhere to put your book?" I pointed to the English book in his hand. He nodded and I stopped at my locker. I put in the combination and opened it. He sat his book in it and I closed it. "Your next class is right next to the water fountain." I pointed to the water fountain and he followed my finger. I stole a glance at him and my panties instantly got wet. I yearned to touch his body, to rub my hand through his bronze hair, to suck on his ear, and lick his collarbone.

"Alright, so I will see you later then." I shook my head up and down and bit my bottom lip. He went into the classroom and I made my way to another class without him as my boyfriend.

* * *

When lunch came around, Edward and I quickly journeyed into the lunchroom. We went through the line and I grabbed a bottle of water and a plate of chicken fingers. Edward grabbed a slice of pizza and a Gatorade. We paid for the food and made our way to the table where his siblings were sitting. "So how are you all liking the school so far?"

"Well you are the only person I like here so far." Emmett said stealing one of my chicken fingers.

"Well thanks." I smiled as Edward began to talk.

"I agree with Emmett." Edward mentioned. I really smiled then.

"That means a lot to me guys." I noticed Jessica walk into the lunchroom with her crew of whores. "I hate that slut." I muttered nibbling the chicken finger. They walked over to the table we were sitting at.

"Hello Edward, how about you come sit with us." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright right here." He told her as nice as possible. I wanted to tear her fucking head off.

"Really? I'm sure you do not want to sit here next to drug girl." They all looked at me and I rolled my eyes. I hated when people talked about things they knew nothing about.

"Jessica, you know nothing about me so shut the fuck up." I was pissed now. She just had to run her fucking mouth.

"I know that you are a drug head, overdosing on Codeine"

"And the United States know that you are a slut, fucking every dude that comes in your vision" She glared at me and I knew she would be quiet after that.

"Whatever, Edward if you do not want to sit with her then I will be over there." Pointing to her table, he nodded and they left.

I knew the questions were about to come. After a few minutes Edward asked, "What did she mean about drug head?"

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"What did she mean by drug head?" I asked Bella with curious eyes. She groaned and shook her head.

"It's nothing, I made a mistake and overdosed on pain-killing medicine." I knew there was more to the story, Bella just was not telling me everything.

"Is that what Codeine is?" I questioned unaware of the name of drugs. She shook her head yes. I understand why she would be taking pain medicine but why would she try to take so much were she would overdose. "Oh." I simply stated, eating a bite of the semi-cold pizza on my plate. Once the bell rung to go to our next class, Bella and I stood up and threw our plates in the garbage. We exited the lunchroom and made our way to class.

"Isabella." I heard someone call. It was a man's voice and very rough. I looked in the direction of the voice and seen a man leaning against a car in a black shirt and holey jeans with motorcycle boots. Who was this guy? He could not possible go to school here so why was he here and calling Bella over? She noticed who it was and quickly sped up her pace. The man jogged over to her and I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me. She buried her head in my side. "I know you heard me call your name Isabella."

"Why are you here?" She asked him quietly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and the man glared at me.

"So who is this Isabella? Your little boyfriend?" He smirked and sized me up. Really, who was this guy?

"We have to go." She told me pulling on the bottom of my shirt. I gave the guy an evil glare and turned to walk away.

"You better have my product Isabella or it is over for you." Hold on, was that a threat to her? I quickly turned around.

"Do not threaten her anymore." I told the guy with as much anger as I could muster up. He grinned and laughed at me.

"This has nothing to do with you." He spat back at me. I had to defend Bella in some way.

"It does when it has something to do with my girlfriend." Girlfriend? Where the hell did that come from?

"Girlfriend huh?" He asked. "Isabella when did you go out and get yourself a boyfriend?" He laughed again and I felt her tug at my shirt again.

"Let's go." Her voice was angry but I could still hear the pain in it. Her face was still buried in my side as we walked to our next class. We enter Biology and she walked over to her seat. "You can sit here, no one sits there." I nodded and sat in the chair. The teacher, who I'm guessing name was Mr. Banner, begin to lecture as I glanced at Bella every five seconds. Emotions were running all around her face. There was pain, anger, hurt, rage, and many more. What did that man want from her? What the hell was his product? I made a mental note to ask Bella about this later on when she trusted me more.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked as Mr. Banner passed out the worksheet we were about to work on.

"Yes." She replied soft and low. Her voice almost broke my heart. She looked so scared.

"Are you sure?" I rubbed circles around the top of her hand that was sitting on the top of the table.

"Yes." I left it to that. We did not say anything the rest of the class time. When the bell rung she got up and quickly left, leaving me there.

"Bella!" I called out through the crowded halls. She did not slow her pace. "Bella, hold on." I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"No...no..." I turned her to look at me, "...I do not deserve you...you do not deserve to be stuck with someone like me." What was she talking about? Why did I not deserve her? Why did she not deserve me? I knew it was going to take some time to figure this girl out.

"Bella calm down, calm down." Her breathing seem to calm as the halls cleared out. Everyone must were excited to go home. "Come on, we need to talk." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the school and into the student parking lot. I unlocked my Volvo doors and I opened the passenger door for her. She got in and I closed the door. I went to the driver side and slid in. Her head rested against the headrest and I started the car and pulled off. "What is going to? I asked her after a while of silence.

She took a deep breath and stared at me. I kept my eyes on the road trying to give her some comfort. "I can't tell you." She simply stated and I was alright with that.

"You can trust me, you know?" I reminded her. Even though I had just met her, I felt a pull on this girl. It was like we were meant to be together but I would take it slow with her.

"I know." She took a deep breath and glanced out the window. We traveled down the highway headed to no where in particular.

"Okay, so if you feel the need to tell me something then do not hesitate." She shook her head up and down.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could not tell him. There was no way I could tell him or anyone else. This was a secret that I would keep. The only way anyone would find out was if they figured it out and that would be hard but I felt like I could trust Edward. Maybe one day I could tell him but just not now.

"Okay, so if you feel the need to tell me something then do not hesitate." He said. I shook my head up and down. Like I said, maybe one day I would tell him. "I should be getting you home now." Home. Home. I could not go home. James would find me there.

"I can't go home." He looked at me out the corner of his eye and lifted his eyebrows in a curious way.

"Why not?"

"He will find me." I told him low. He sat his hand on top of mines and quietly said.

"As long as you are with me, you do not have to worry about him finding you." I glanced at him and smiled. Why did I feel so comfortable around him? I usually did not like being around any boy alone except Jake and that was only because we take baths together when we were small. It was like Edward had this pull on me and I did not want that pull to break so I asked him.

"Well can I come to your house?" The smile on his face could not have gotten any bigger.

"Yeah...yeah...sure." Oh my god, I can't believe I was about to go to his house. Breathe Bella breathe. Once I calmed myself down, we were pulling up to a white Modern style house. It was beautiful. Edward parked the car and got out. He walked over to my door and opened it for me. I stepped out and we began our journey to his house. "No one's home." He stated closing the door behind us. He grabbed my hand and led me up a flight of stairs. Were we going to his room? I could not contain myself at the moment. Right now, I wanted to be in his room...in his bed...with him in between my legs. Oh my god, I just sounded like a slut but I really did not care cause this was Edward Cullen we are talking about. We stopped at a door and he slowly opened it. The room was painted a dark blue color and the carpet was white as snow. "Take off your shoes and leave them there." He pointed to the door. I took off my shoes and left them by the door pane and so did he. "You can sit or lay on my bed or you can sit on the couch. Which ever you prefer." I walked over to his bed and ran my hand over his bed spread. He looked at me and I smiled, plopping down on it. He chuckled and went to close his curtains. "Are you comfortable?" He asked being sarcastic.

"Yes, yes I am." I laughed and he came and laid next to me. "So what do you do around this big house?"

"Read, play the piano, listen to music, play tennis, you know...the regular."

"You play the piano?" He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes."

"Will you teach me?" I asked biting my bottom lips. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Of course I will, I will teach you anything you want."

* * *

**Please review because reviews make my day.**


End file.
